lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Dogen
| Ultima= | Count=4 | Morte=2007 (giorno 7) | EpMorte= | Doppiatore=Andrea Ward | Luogo=Osaka, Japan | Professione=Banchiere | Familiari=Figlio }} Dogen (道厳 Dōgen) era un membro degli Altri e padrone del Tempio. Viene ucciso da Sayid, che è stato persuaso a farlo da L'Uomo in Nero. Dogen preferiva parlare in giapponese, comunicando con le altre persone tramite il suo traduttore, Lennon, il quale ha indicato che Dogen era l'unica persona in grado di mantenere L'Uomo in Nero fuori del Tempio. Una volta che Dogen è stato ucciso, l'uomo in nero entra nel tempio, come una colonna di fumo, e massacra tutti gli altri che hanno scelto di mantenere la loro fedeltà con Jacob. Prima dell'Isola According to Dogen, he was a very successful banker in Osaka before coming to the Island. He had a family, including a son. One day, Dogen received a promotion at work. He and his friends went out to celebrate, but Dogen drank too much. Under the influence, Dogen went to pick up his son from playing baseball and got into a terrible car accident. Though he himself survived, his son was seriously injured and in critical condition. While his son was in the hospital, an individual named Jacob approached Dogen and said that he would heal his son if Dogen came to the Island to work for him. Dogen accepted this offer, but never saw his son again. Leaving Osaka forever, Dogen took his son's baseball with him as a keepsake. Sull'Isola 2007 (Sesta stagione) When Jack, Kate, Hurley, Jin, and the injured Sayid arrived at the Temple, Dogen ordered them to be shot for trespassing. But when Hurley announced that Jacob sent them, Dogen hesitated. To prove what he said was true, Hurley gave the guitar case to Dogen; Dogen opened it to see ankh in the guitar case. Immediately and heedless of Hurley's protests, he smashed the wooden ankh in two and pulled a list from it. Looking at the list, he called the names of the group members, and also several others not present. Dogen then gave instructions for Sayid to be brought to a spring within the Temple. Sayid was pronounced dead by Dogen after they were apparently unable to revive him, perhaps because the water is muddy and no longer clear. In a separate room within the Temple, which appears to be his office, Dogen received the news from Hurley that Jacob had died. Dogen swiftly ordered the Others to get into position and to protect the Temple from the Man in Black. *Note that some of items shown in this room include balancing scales, a mortar and pestle, a baseball, black and white stones -- all of which are the same as or similar to items show in the Cliffside cave. Later, Lennon informed Dogen that Sayid had come back to life. In response, Dogen summoned Sayid to that same room, where he began to torture him under the eventual pretext that it had been a test. After Sayid returned to his friends and told them about his ordeal, Jack angrily demanded to know why Sayid had been tortured. Dogen denied having done so, and asked Jack to give Sayid a pill which would, according to him, heal Sayid of his infection. Jack refused to do so without first knowing what was in the pill, and attempted to swallow the pill himself, but Dogen stopped him, forcing him to cough it back up. Dogen then reluctantly revealed that the pill's contents were poison. There was a darkness, he told Jack, spreading throughout Sayid's body, and once it reached his heart, he would be forever changed. Dogen went on to reveal that this same thing had afflicted Jack's sister, Claire. in the tunnels, unaware of Jacob's presence. ]] Later, Dogen caught Hurley poking around in a tunnel. He told him to return to the courtyard. Hurley, under the guidance of Jacob's spirit, told Dogen that he was a candidate, and told him to go to the courtyard. With this, Dogen said something in Japanese, (Translation: "You're lucky that I have to protect you. Otherwise I'd have cut your head off.") and left. Dogen joined Jack who was wandering outside the Temple and said he was afraid Jack had left. Jack asked whether leaving was an option to which Dogen replied that "everything is an option". He afterwards asked Jack whether his friends were coming back and he answered that they were probably not. Once alone, Sayid confronted Dogen with questions. Dogen explained the nature of the machine as something that gauges the morality of an individual (whether they are good or evil). Dogen explained that Sayid was evil and would be better off dead. The hostility between the two sparked into a fight. Dogen had the opportunity to kill Sayid, but seeing his son's baseball made him stop. Dogen banished Sayid and told him to leave the Temple at once. , moments before his death. ]] However, everything changed for Dogen when Claire mysteriously returned to the Temple with a message from the Man in Black. Claire explained that the Monster wanted to speak with Dogen, who refused. Claire suggested that he send someone that the Monster would not kill, so Dogen revoked Sayid's banishment and sent him in his stead. After Sayid's meeting with the Man in Black, he returns with yet another message: everyone is to leave the Temple by sundown or die. Sayid later confronted Dogen at the pool. He asked Dogen why he spared his life earlier that day. Staring at the baseball that he is holding in his hand, Dogen did not answer the question directly, but explained the circumstances that brought him to the Island. Dogen concluded by asking Sayid if he would stay in the Temple or leave with the Monster. Sayid chose to stay, but unexpectedly attacked and killed Dogen by drowning him in the pool. When Lennon arrived to discover that Dogen was dead, he panicked and told Sayid that Dogen was the only thing keeping the Monster out of the Temple. Sayid already knew this and killed Lennon as well. The Monster then attacked the temple unhindered. Afterlife Dogen and his son attended David Shephard's piano recital at Williams Conservatory, and praised David's abilities. He told Jack it is hard to have children with that kind of talent. Curiosità *Dogen sa parlare in inglese e giapponese, ma preferisce parlare con quest'ultima con un traduttore. Lui dice che non ama che l'inglese passi per la sua bocca. *Dogen has been referred to by executive producer Carlton Cuse as the "Temple Master", http://twitter.com/CarltonCuse/status/8733279705 a title also attributed to him in enhanced episode captions. *Out of all the Main Characters Dogen has met Jack, Kate, Jin, Hurley, Sayid, Miles, Sawyer and Claire. **It can also be assumed he met Ben, Juliet and Richard as they like him, are Others. *The producers say he holds an important key (as in secret) in the series. Riferimenti culturali *Dogan (come nome) significa "Falco" in turco. *Dogan (come aggettivo) significa "chi/cosa sta per nascere, chi/cosa sta avvenendo" in turco. *Dogan è un riferimento alla serie della Torre nera di Stephen King. It's the name of a Quonset hut Susannah escapes to inside of her own head. *L'amico di Dogen è uguale a John Lennon. *Dogen è il fondatore del Buddhismo Zen Giapponese nel 1200 circa. Domande senza risposta *Suo figlio è sopravvissuto? *A che posto stava nella gerarchia degli Altri? *Perché la sua morte ha permesso il Mostro ad entrare nel Tempio? Categoria:Personaggi deceduti Categoria:Personaggi uccisi da Sayid Jarrah